i_puffifandomcom_it-20200214-history
I Puffi
' I Puffi' (The Smurfs) è una serie di cartoni animati prodotti dalla Hanna-Barbera, tratti dalle storie a fumetti originali di Peyo e Yvan Delporte. La serie televisiva iniziò ad andare in onda in America dal 12 settembre 1981, fino al 19 dicembre 1990. In questi anni sono stati prodotti 421 episodi divisi in 9 stagioni. In Italia la serie animata è stata trasmessa inizialmente sulle reti locali dai primi anni ottanta, insieme all'uscita dei 45 giri della prima sigla e il 33 giri "Arrivano i Puffi". Nelle prime 11 storie, alcune delle quali suddivise in 2 parti, i personaggi vennero chiamati con i nomi americani, poi ai puffi vennero attribuiti i nomi italiani a noi noti oggi. Inoltre la caratterizzazione delle voci verrà studiata in corso d'opera, cambiando più volte i doppiatori per lo stesso personaggio, fatta eccezione per Grande Puffo, Puffetta, Quattrocchi, Gargamella e Birba. In seguito, a causa della lunga serialità, anche per loro si alterneranno voci diverse, che però rispetteranno la cadenza e la personalità creata dal primo doppiatore. La prima sigla fu "Il Paese dei Puffi". Successivamente la serie venne acquistata da Fininvest e trasmessa da Canale 5 e Italia 1 sempre nel 1982, con sigle targate Five Record e interpretate quasi tutte da Cristina D'Avena. Dalla metà del 1982 Fininvest trasmetterà i Puffi su Italia 1 tutte le altre stagioni dal 1983 al 1990. Le repliche vanno in onda dal 1992 al 1995 su Canale 5. Repliche successive vengono trasmesse anche da Rete 4 e poi sempre su Italia 1 dalla seconda metà anni novanta. Dagli anni duemila approdano sul canale Boing del digitale terrestre e anche su canali satellitari di Sky. Personaggi I Puffi * Grande Puffo *Allergico *Apprendista / Alchimista *Architetto *Artificiere *Astropuffo / Cosmopuffo *Atleta *Barbiere *Brontolone *Burlone *Cacciatore *Campeggiatore *Clown *Contadino *Coraggioso *Cuoco *Curiosone *Debolino *Distratto *Dottore *Fabbro *Falegname *Finanziere / Banchiere *Fortunato *Forzuto *Freddoloso *Gentilone *Giardiniere *Giornalista *Golosone *Gustino *Indeciso (Insicuro) *Infermiere *Innamorato *Intelligente *Inventore (Artigiano) *Lanoso *Litigone *Mago *Malatino (Malaticcio) *Maldestro *Mango *Marinaio (Barcaiolo) *Meteo (Meteorologo) *Minatore *Mugnaio *Muratore *Musicista *Naturone / Naturalista (puffolino) *Navigatore *Paleologo *Panettiere *Pasticcere *Pauroso *Pescatore *Piagnucolone (Triste) *Pigrone *Pittore (Artista) *Poeta *Pretenzioso *Proprietario *Puffissimo (Re Puffo) *Quattrocchi / Moralista *Sarto *Scalatore *Sciattone (puffolino) *Sciattoso *Sciccoso (puffolino) *Scultore *Segugio *Sognatore *Spazzacamino (Spazzino) *Speleologo *Sportivo *Stonato (Musicista) *Super Puffo *Taglialegna / Boscaiolo *Tamburino *Timido (Attore) *Tontolone / Maldestro / Sciocchino *Vanitoso (Damerino) *Vasaio *Volante *Centesimo Puffo (100) *Puffetta (101) *Puffo Meccanico (102) *Baby Puffo (103) *Bontina (104) *Nonno Puffo (105) *Nonna Puffa (106) *Puffo Selvaggio (107) *Puffo angelo (108) *Puffo diavolo (109) *Puffetta Meccanica (110) *Puffo Coraggioso (111) *Puffo Matto (112) *Puffo Narratore (113) *Puffo Complimentoso (114) *PuffoPassivo-Aggressivo (115) Gli amici dei Puffi * John & Solfami * Re Gerardo * Homnibus * Cucciolo * Bianca * Madre Natura * Padre Tempo * Laconia * Morena la sirena * Bue Grasso I nemici dei Puffi * Gargamella * Birba * Lenticchia * Agata * Baldassarre * Cloridride * Mostri Rospi * Re Paludone * Nemesis * Luc e Witlor * Manolesta Episodi nella programmazione televisiva Gli episodi sono stati trasmessi in Italia prima sulle reti locali dal 1981, e poi successivamente per la prima volta su Canale 5 dal 1982. Dal 1983 vengono trasmesse su Italia 1 con il resto delle serie complete. Vengono replicate su Boing (del digitale terrestre), a partire dal 12 settembre 2005 e in seguito anche su Boomerang (canale 609 di Sky), a partire dal 7 gennaio 2009. Il doppiaggio italiano L'edizione italiana è a cura della Gruppo Trenta, oggi nota come Pumaisdue: * Grande Puffo - Elio Pandolfi (voce nell'episodio pilota), Gino Pagnani (seconda voce), Tonino Accolla (terza voce) e Arturo Dominici (quarta voce) * Puffetta - Fiamma Izzo (prima voce), Loredana Nicosia (seconda voce) * Quattrocchi - Marco Guadagno (prima voce), Fabrizio Vidale (seconda voce) * Brontolone - Giuppy Izzo * Gargamella - Gastone Pescucci (prima voce), Claudio Sorrentino (seconda voce), Paolo Buglioni (terza voce) * Birba - Giuppy Izzo * Forzuto - Antonella Baldini (prima voce), Giuppy Izzo (seconda voce) * Pittore - Simona Izzo (voce nell'episodio pilota), Fabrizio Mazzotta (seconda voce) * Golosone - Germana Dominici (prima voce), Loris Loddi (seconda voce), Gianni Williams (terza voce) * Burlone - Francesca Guadagno (prima voce), Gianni Williams (seconda voce) * Sciccoso - Oscar Mino (prima voce), Roberta Paladini (seconda voce) * Inventore - Marco Pe (prima voce), Andrea Ghidini (seconda voce), Ciccio Scania (terza voce) * Tontolone - Giuppy Izzo (voce nell'episodio pilota), Fabrizio Mazzotta (seconda voce) * Vanitoso - Giacomo Zobbio (prima voce), Giorgio Borghetti (seconda voce), Francesca Guadagno (terza voce) * Pigrone - Andrea Ghidini (prima voce), Mauro Gravina (seconda voce) * Naturone - Giuppy Izzo * Sciattone - Mauro Gravina * Sognatore - Andrea Pigafetta * Contadino - Mauro Gravina * Stonato - Tatiana Dessi (prima voce), Mauro Gravina (seconda voce) * Pauroso - Liliana Sorrentino, Tatiana Dessi * Poeta - Massimo Rinaldi * Sarto - Teo Bellia * Minatore - Edoardo Nevola * Nonno Puffo - Gil Baroni * Bontina - Antonella Rinaldi * Nonna Puffa - Angiolina Quinterno * Baby Puffo - Giuppy Izzo * Lenticchia - Gaetano Varcasia * Bue Grasso - Raffaele Uzzi * Madre Natura - Gabriella Genta * Agata - Germana Dominici * Mago Omnibus - Carlo Reali * Re - Mario Bardella * Lady Barbara - Franca Dominici * John - Mauro Gravina * Solfamì - Marco Guadagno * Baldassarre - Mario Bardella * Cloridride - Ludovica Modugno * Padre Tempo - Gil Baroni * Geraldo - Francesco Bulckaen * Melchiorro - Gigi Angelillo * Priscilla - Angiolina Quinterno * Madre di Gargamella - Graziella Polesinanti * Denisa - Antonella Baldini * Olivier - Giuppy Izzo * Luc - Mario Bardella * Witlor - Silvio Anselmo * Harold - Marco Bresciani * Morena - Fiamma Izzo * Manolesta - * Re Paludone - Mario Cordova * Stagnoso - Paolo Buglioni * Fangoso - Massimo Rinaldi * Melmoso - Paolo Poiret * Nemesis - Massimo Rinaldi Dialoghi italiani a cura di Simona Izzo, Arturo Dominici, Giuppy Izzo, Ruggero Busetti con la collaborazione di Fiamma Izzo, Marco Guadagno, Lorena Bertini, Antonella Rinaldi Direzione del doppiaggio: Simona Izzo, Arturo Dominici, Giuppy Izzo, Marco Guadagno con la collaborazione di Teo Bellia, Mauro Gravina e Germana Dominici. Lista di composizioni classiche come sottofondo I Puffi sono noti per il frequente uso della musica classica come sottofondo musicale o temi in particolari occasioni. Fra le varie composizioni che si possono notare, sono incluse: * Johann Sebastian Bach, Concerto per clavicembalo, archi e basso continuo n. 5 (BWV 1056): Arioso, Largo * Ludwig van Beethoven, Sonata per pianoforte n. 8 (Patetica), primo movimento * Ludwig van Beethoven, Piano Sonata No. 14 (Moonlight), third movement. The above two tunes are frequently used in scenes where the Smurfs are in danger, or which otherwise have a great deal of dramatic tension. * Ludwig van Beethoven, Sinfonia n. 6 (Pastorale), primo e quarto movimento * Ludwig van Beethoven, Sinfonia n. 9 (Corale), secondo movimento * Hector Berlioz, Sinfonia fantastica, secondo movimento * Léon Boëllmann, Suite Gothique: Toccata * Claude Debussy, Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune * Paul Dukas, L'apprendista stregone * Edward Elgar, Pomp and Circumstance: Marcia n. 1 in re maggiore (Land of Hope and Glory) * César Franck, Sinfonia in re minore, primo e secondo movimento * Edvard Grieg, Peer Gynt (op. 23): Il mattino, Nell'antro del re della montagna * Edvard Grieg, Suite lirica: Marcia dei nani * Albert Ketèlbey, In a Persian Market * Lev Knipper, Cavalry of the Steppes * Franz Liszt, Concerto per pianoforte e orchestra n. 1 * Franz Liszt, Totentanz * Felix Mendelssohn, Canto di primavera * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Il flauto magico * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Danza tedesca n. 3 (K. 605) * Modest Petrovič Musorgskij, Quadri da un'esposizione: Gnomus, Tuileries, Gargamel's theme variation about 1.5 minutes in, and a scene segue part about 10 minutes in, are used in the cartoon. * Modest Petrovič Musorgskij, Una notte sul Monte Calvo * Sergej Sergeevič Prokof'ev, Sinfonia n. 1 in re maggiore, Classica (op. 25): Gavotta * Sergej Sergeevič Prokof'ev, Pierino e il lupo * Sergej Sergeevič Prokof'ev, Lieutenant Kijé * Sergej Vasil'evič Rachmaninov, Preludio in sol minore * Nikolaj Andreevič Rimskij-Korsakov, Shéhérazade (op. 35) * Nikolaj Andreevič Rimskij-Korsakov, La fanciulla di neve: Dance of the Tumblers * Nikolaj Andreevič Rimskij-Korsakov, Il gallo d'oro * Gioachino Rossini, Guillaume Tell: Ouverture * Franz Schubert, Symphony No. 8 (Unfinished), first movement. Used as theme music for Gargamel. * Jean Sibelius, Finlandia per orchestra (op. 26 n. 7) * Richard Strauss, I tiri burloni di Till Eulenspiegel * Igor' Fëdorovič Stravinskij, L'uccello di fuoco * Igor' Fëdorovič Stravinskij, Petruška: Danza russa * Pëtr Il'ič Čajkovskij, The Nutcracker * Pëtr Il'ič Čajkovskij, Symphony No. 4: Finale (Allegro con fuoco) * Pëtr Il'ič Čajkovskij, Symphony No. 6 (Pathétique), second theme from first movement. * Pëtr Il'ič Čajkovskij, Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture * Richard Wagner, La Valchiria: Cavalcata delle Valchirie Sigle italiane Tutti i brani sono interpretati da Cristina D'Avena, ad eccezione di Due giovani eroi, John e Solfami eseguita da Orchestra e Coro di Augusto Martelli e di Il Paese dei Puffi, interpretata da Victorio Pezzola. I testi sono scritti da Alessandra Valeri Manera. Canzoni belga * Il Paese dei Puffi (1981) * "Canzone dei Puffi" (1982) * "John e Solfami" (1983) * "Due giovani eroi, John e Solfami" (1984) * "Che bello essere un Puffo" (1985) Canzoni americane * "Puffi la la la" (1984) Canzoni italiane * "Puffa di qua, puffa di là" (1986), musica di Giordano Bruno Martelli * "Ogni Puffo pufferà" (1987), musica di Carmelo "Ninni" Carucci * "Puffi qua e là" (1988), musica di Enzo Draghi * "I Puffi sanno" (1989), musica di Enzo Draghi * "Amici Puffi " (1990), musica di Enzo Draghi * "Puffa un po' di arcobaleno" (1996), musica di Silvio Amato Categoria:I Puffi